Big Brother's Bestfriend
by UnderscoresandNames
Summary: Helloo people so this is my first fanfic. This will eventually turn into Four-Tris but for now I need ideas Uriah, Zeke and Tris are all siblings in this fanfic so have fun! Rated T for Kissing and Maybe so e Swearin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiyya people so this is my first fanfic and I firstly apologize for my spelling. Hope you like my story soo cya on the flip side :P**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of Zeke screaming at me to get up. God he can be so annoying, even if he is my brother I think I might kill him! I get up and take my time in the shower and let the hot water cascade onto my body and wake me up. I finally get out of the shower and look at the time HOLY SHIT its 7:45! I run to my closet and get my black V-neck shirt with my light blue high waist shorts and my gray hightops. I run downstairs and grab my backpack and run into Zeke's car.

"Hey Tris what took you so long" Zeke said sarcasticly. "Oh I don't know maybe my idiot of a brither only woke me up at 7:45" I yelled at him, he started laughing at me like I was crazy or something. Were still waiting for Uriah we only have 10 minutes to get to school! Finally I see my other brother finally come out of the house and jump in the back seat."God Uri you take longer than me!" "Well Trissy-Poo maybe it's because I like to actually sleep in the morning."

Zeke finally starts driving and we get to school it's so crowded all the seniors are hanging around the lockers then there are the feshmen looking terrified of eveything.I walk up to the office and ask Tori for my schedule "So Tris how was your summer?" Tori asks." Annoying try spending a summer with Uri and Zeke". I walk out and look at my schedule

- AP English

-Math

-Free

-Lunch

-Art

-Gym

Great Math in the morning thats all I need to wake me up! I start walking to my locker and see Zeke talking to a guy.I put my stuff in my locker hopong Zeke dosen't call me over. It's not like i'm antisocial or anything it's just im already late. Unfortunatly I here Zeke scream out my name "TRIS!" I walk over to him and get a better look at the guy he is talking to. He's beautiful he has dark blue eyes thay look like a storm over and ocean he has nice features and a hook nose. I snap out of my train of thought when Zeke grabs my schedule, " K, so we have Math, Gym and Art together, You have Math, English and gym with Uri and four over here also. So that's his name weird choice. "Nice to know Zeke cya in Math" I wave as I run off and See four staring at me

* * *

**AN: So whatcha think? Well I live in Canada so I don't understand the whole senior and freshmen thing so just to clarify Tris and Uriah are Juniors and Zeke,Four and Shauna are Seniors. Pls Fav and Follow... oh and I for got pls review I need Ideas.**

**-CJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiyya people thanks for the reviews! I want to say A big thank you to LegendLover94 thanks for explaining it to me Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound if that monster yelling at me. I grogily get out and get in the shower turning it as cold as it can go. Finally I can actually wake up I let the water run over the fresh scars that I got last night. He belted me last night because I came home 10 minutes late!

As I slip on my adidas shorts and black T-shirt and my gray nike's. I run to my black corvett and hope in and hit the gas. When I finally get to my new school I run to the office and grab my schedule

-AP English

-Math

-Chemistry

-Lunch

-History

-Gym

Wow math in the morning freaking great! While i'm walking towards my locker a guy stops me he's as tall as me and tanned with brown hair. People probably think he is a 'Hot' guy. "Hey dude you new here?" he asked."Uhhh yeah","k lemme see your schedule". I hand him my schedule. I see him look over at the locker's and hear him call out to a girl. " Tris!" he says, she walks over and I see that she is the most beautiful girls i've ever seen. She has pale skin and blond hair and striking blue gray eyes that look piercing. I find out that her name is Tris and the guys name is Zeke, he starts talking again "So we have Math, Gyym and Art together and you have English, Math and Gym with Uri and Four over here". Yes, we have classes together! " Thanks Zeke nice to know cya" I see her run off and I stare at her she starts to blush and I see most of the guys are staring at her. " Who is that" I ask Zeke. "My sister"He replies " Don't get any ideas Four she is one of the most popular girls at school so if you break her heart I will brake your spine".

I start walking to my locker and put my books in I finally get to English and tell the teacher to call me four. I see Tris sitting in the corner alone i go sit next to her and say "Hi i''m Four".

I walk back to my locker and find Christina and Uriah leaning on it." Hey dumber move" I say while I flick his ear, Christina starts laughing and so do I. Uriah is just scowling at me so I laugh harder then he joins in Christina goes to whatever class she has to go to while me and Uriah walk to English. We walk in and Uriah goes and sits next to Marlene, we all know they have a crush on eachother but are just to stupid to realise it. I sit at the desk in the corner of the room and pull out my sketchbook I put it away when I see Four walkin and talk to the teacher for a second. He comes and sits by me and says "hi, i'm Four" I mumble an inaudable hello and take out my sketch book again

The teacher walks in and tells us her name is her name and tells us were going to be pairef up "Uriah and Marlene, Massimo and Alexia, Tris and Four ..." I become a little excited when I find out that i''m paired with Four "So your place or mine" he asks "You can come to my house Zeke will probably get mad at me if I went to a guys house that he dosen't know, he is way to over protective". I see he is staring at me so I wave my hand in front of his face and he snaps back." Okay, when can I come over" he asks. "Maybe around 5:00" I say "Okay,cya" and he gets up and walks out.

* * *

**AN: Well that was a long chapter.I NEED more reviews Plss Fav and Follow**

**And i need some Ideas plssss**

**-CJ**


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into math and sit next to Uriah."Hey Trissy" he says like a 3 year old. "Hiyya Uri" I say mocking him. "Uri, Four is coming over tonight for and English project so no party pleaseee?" I asked sweetly. "I'm fine with that you just have to get threw Zeke". Great that's just going to be the hard part just as I begin to speak Zeke walks in and sits on the other side of me "Four just told me he is coming over so don't think your going to be alone when he comes over". he says sternly "come on Zeke i'm not a fucking little kid anymore". I yell at him "I'm your older brother and I don't want you to be alone with a guy i've known for a day and is a year older than you!" he yells back. Gid sometimes he is so overprotective but I can't go against him I already know I can't win this fight."Fine" I sigh loud enough just for him to hear. Math then continues on and I just end up sketching the whole time then I have a free with Uriah and Christina. I just end up going home t'ill it was time for lunch so I went back and sat at my regular table with Uri,Zeke,Will,Shauna,Marlene and and Uri are sitting next to eachother gigiling like four year olds as that thought leaves my head I see Four walk in and look around so I wave him over and he comes to sit by me. I see Will and Chris having fun showing lots of PDA and so are Zeke and Shauna so I just sit in a comfortable silence t'ill Four brakes it."So what do you want to do for the project, we have to write a short story" he asks."Maybe we can do a romantic story?". I hear my phone beep and see a text from my mom.

~_Beatrice tonight your dad has a buisness partner coming for supper with his son so tell your brother's no parties tonight and to dress nicely_

_ -mom_

Great now Four can't come over and I have to convince my idiot brother's to dress nicely."Dumb and Dumber listen up, one of dad's buisness guys and his son are coming over so no parties and none of the girls can come over that includes you Four" I say while staring at him. We all get up and go to our classes the rest of the day drones on so when I hope into Zeke's car we get out of there as soon as possible. We get out and run to our huge house and start cleaning up. Our parents aren't home alot so we have a lot of parties, our dad is a senetor and our mom is a interior designer so they are travelling a we finish cleaning I go up to my room it's across the hall from Uriah's, when I get through the door I start cleaning my room,the walls in my room are all white with rainbow paint splatter except one the other one is black.I plug in my Iphone into the dock and blast The Wanted Walks Like Rihanna and dance along. I hop into the shower and curl my hair, once I get out I look threw my wardrobe and see a black sweetheart necklined strapless dress and I throw it on with some gray flats. I run downstairs and see Uri and Zeke making supper our parents are probably getting ready so I set the table. Whilst doing that I hear the sound of the doorbell and I run to the door and see...

**AN: I bet you can all guess who that is going to be! Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews and the suggestions you guys are awesome...:) so cya on the flipside**

**-CJ**


	4. Chapter 4

I run to the door and open it just to see Peter. Once I see him I drop to the floor with huge THUD I see Zeke and Uriah run to pick me up and look at the door. They see who it is and start glaring at Peter, they let Peter and his dad is and tell them they just have to bring me upstairs for a second. Once they get me to my room and put me on the bed I burst into sobs that rack my body.

"Tris what's the matter" Uriah asks really scared

"P-Peter last y-year he r-raped m-e" I say while sobbing."I d-didin't sat a-anything cause h-he said h-he would k-kill you g-guys" I say while shoving my head deeper into Zeke's chest. He hugs me tighter "Tris you should of told us anyways" Zeke says "Yeah Tris Peter can't do anything to us,we promise we won't let him hurt you again". Uriah says comfortingly while he hugs me, then they go downstairs and I wipe my face and follow we get there we sit at the table.I sit in between Zeke and Uri and Peter and His dad sit across, I see Uriah glaring so hard at Peter that his eyes are buldging out. We get through Dinner and I get myself excused I go upstairs and sit on my bed. I put on my headphones till I see my door open I don't say anything about it cause its probably just Uriah coming to get something. But that's when a big hand clamps over my mouth I try to scream but the person slaps me and punches ne in the temple I become dazed and my throat is closed up so I can't scream, the man removes his hand and I turn around to see it's Peter! He ties my hands behind my back and puts tape on my mouth. He whispers in my ear "Tell anyone and your friends and family are gone" he proceeds ob ripping my dress to shreds and gropes my chest I begin to scream again and this time I hear loud footsteps coming up the the stairs. then I go unconscious all I hear afterwards all I hear is Uriah screaming an Peter jumping out the window.

When I wake up im in my pj's and Uriah is sitting near my bed with Zeke in the bean bag chairs. I slowly sit up and they look at me.

"Peter tried to rape me again" my voice cracking as I start to sob. The two boys nod "He jumped out the window, no one has seen him and you have been unconscious for like almost 4 hours"(AN:See what I dId there)Zeke said like he was about to kill someone. "Mom said you can stay home or go to school, oh and the gang is coming over tonight for the football game and 1 last thing mom and dad left for Europe this morning and aren't coming back for a month" Uriah says out if breath." I'm goong to school so can you guys let me go take a shower" they nod and leave but not before Zeke says "You have 15 minutes" "k".I hop in the shower and blowdry my curly hair I get dresse in a like aqua crop top and jean shorts with my gray high tops and my leather jacket. If Peter comes to school today then he will see that he can't change me.I run down the stairs and grab my jean backpack and hop in Zeke's corvette.  


We get to school and I see Four I go to talk to him."Four wanna come over tonight for the game tonight at my house and we can work on the project?" I ask "Okay"

The rest of the dag drones on until lunch. I go sit at our regular table and i'm about to start eating when Zeke and Uri bust through the doors and run to me and scream "Omg Tris Peter came to school today" I become frozen and then guess who walks in to the cafeteria.

**AN: Omg who is it going to be? This is my longest chapter yet I probably wont update that often because of school.K so Review and Follow I Need Ideas you you have brothers pls tell me how you act with them**

**-CJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Zeke POV_**

When I came up to Tris's room last night and saw her all tied up and unconscious I thought I was going to kill Peter. That's when I saw him jumping out the window that bastard!He was to far gone by the time I got to the window so I ran to tris's side and started to take off the ripes

"Uriah! Come up here NOW!"I ran upstairs and saw Tris and he started crying a little bit "I swear next time I see that douche i'm going to be the crap out of him". Uriah just nods his head in agreement. We get Tris into he pj's cause peter cut up her dress to shredds and then we wait. We sit next to her bed till she wakes up the next tells her that she dosen't have to come to school and that our parents left. We get to school and Tris dressed more daring today and I don't like it cause all the guys are staring at her even Four but she dosen't nitice at all. I go to Four. "Dude stop looking at my sister like that" I say "But she is so beautiful, Zeke is it okay if I ask her on a date?" he asks nervously "You have my blessing but don't ask her for a little while and if you break her heart I will break your spine!" I say very seriously. The day just drones on till lunch, while i'm walking towards the cafeteria I see Peter I ignore him and run into the cafeteria and run to Tris who is just about to start eating "Tris I saw Peter in the hallways!" I see her stiffen the I look towards the door and I see Four walk in and come towards us looking at Tris worriedly, man he has a huge crush on her! "What's the matter Tris?" "nothing" she says. Then she just gets up and leaves, Okay when the guys come over tonight I need to tell them the plan I have for Peter.

The day just drones on till I see Tris comeout and hop in my car, i'm not going to tell her about the plan because she will stop we get Uriah and go home I tell him to get chips beer and some soda for Tris and the guys. Tris likes football she is actually very atheletic so she always whatchea the game with us but we drink beer and she drinks the guys come inside and I tell Tris to go get the blankets in the shed so while she is out i'll have enough time to tell the guys the plan. "Guys I need to tell you something" everyone looks up " Tris got raped last year by Peter and almost hot raped last night by him to so what shall we do about this?" I say."I say we veat the shit out of him then wreck him car!" Will screams "Everyone agree with Will?" everyone cheers. Tris comes in with the blankets than takes Four to her room to do her project "Leave the door open" Uriah yells "Yeag no funny buisness" I yell.

_**Tobias POV**_

I'm in Tris's room right niw but i'm still thinking about would do that to someone like start the project and I hear Uriah and Zeke yell to leave the door open."Let's start shall we?" Tris asks while blushing cause I was staring at her. God she is cute when she blushes! We ended up finishing after 3 hours cause we were joking around the whole time I look at my watch and see i'm half an hour pass curfew. Crap! Marcus is going to kill me! "Tris i'm so sorry that I have to go or my dad is going to kill me." I say quickly "Okay cya" she said. I run out and run down the street and through the front door where Marcus is sitting waiting for me

"Where were you Tobias and why are you home past curfew?" he says "I-I had an E-English project to do with my partner and we finished late sir" I say stuttering. I curse at myself for cracking he gets up and punches me in the face "You have a curfew so that you can respect it!" he punches me again I know what's coming he starts taking of his belt "This is for your own good..."

**AN:OooooOoo whats gunna happen thanks soooo much for the reviews and Ideas You guys are awesome I might start a new fanfic but idk for sure k well cya later ppl**

**-CJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**K well guys im running out of ideas for how Zeke and Uri and Tris act at home I have a sister so Idk how brothers act around sisters so if you could just help me out a little that be great!**

**-CJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

Once Four left I went to go watch the rest of the game, I sat next to Zeke and I turned around an put my feet on the game ended and all the guys left me, Uri and Zeke put in a movie and started to whatch "Tris do you have a crush on anyone?" Uriah asks "Maybe" I answer back "I don't care who it is you are not allowed to date until your 40" Zeke says "sure" I say while thinking back to Four, why was he so scared of being late for curfew? I get lost in a train of thought. I get snapped out by Zeke waving a hand in front of my face "Tris you okay?" I nod and go to sleep with my earphones on and listening to All Time Low.

When I wake up the next morning to Uriah dumping a glass of water on me "URIAH What The Hell!" I say screaming "You wouldn't wake up Trissy-Poo soooo this is the only way you wouldn't be late" he replies with he is so annoying sometimes I get ready and put on my jean shorts my gray hightops and a tanktop with a big oversized black hoodie. I grab an apple and jump in Zeke car and we speed off.

**Zeke POV **

When we get to school I see Tris run off and go to Chris and I just walk in with Four,Will and Uriah by my side, time for this plan to be put in motion! We walk in and see Peter leaning on Tris's locker probably waiting for her, that bastard we look around to see if anyone is in the one's there. I walk up begind Peter and put a hand over his mouth and Uriah and Four grab his pull him into the gym." So Peter would you like to tell us what you did to Tris last year willingly or will we have to beat it out of you" I say "I-I won't t-tell you!" he says nervously "K guys let's start" at some point after him turning black and blue an us figuring out that Drew,Molly and Al almost threw her over the chasm (AN: its a hang out/ bar for them and they can go in cause its a teenage bar) I almost lost it "I can't belive you almost threw my sister over the chasm you coward ass bitch!" I say while I punch him in the temple, Four comes an grabs my arm. Man when I get my hands on Al and Drew there going to wish they were never born..

**AN:Sooo guys I need more reviews! and thanks so much for the ideas you guys are awesome I promise I'll make a longer chapter once I get a better idea**


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got home that day with Zeke and Uriah I went to my huge room and flopped down on my bed. I plugged in my stereo and put on All Time Low's love like a war. After a while I heard tapping on my window and saw Four in the tree near my window... Holy Crap! I open my window and Four jumps in. "What the hell Four!" I whisper yell "Sorry it's just I have to do something really quick". Then he leans down an kisses me not hard and rough like Peter but soft and loving. I instantly kiss him back and he moves back "sorry I just had to". "Don't worry I liked it" then I ran up to him and kissed him again." So does that mean you will be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously "Yes!". My first boyfriend... OMG Zeke is going to be soooooo mad!. I jump into Four's arms forgetting about Zeke, he then pushes me up against the wall and lifts me up and carries me to the bed. We start full on making out and when his tongue brushes my lower lip asking for entrace I let him.I become oblivious to everything around me and the next thing I know i'm being pulled off of Four by Zeke and i'm yelling at Four to leave and he jumps out the window."TRIS what the fuck! You know your not aloud to date until your 18!" god he is so annoying he thinks he can control me "Who said I couldn't date until I was 18, huh Zeke!" i say "I did and i'm older and mom put me in charge!" he huffs then goes and lovks my window and then leaves my room.

She can't have a boyfriend she is to young. God now I have to teach Four a lesson

**AN: Imm sooooooo sorry you guys my chapters Are getting shorter but I neeeed inspiration or a co-writer so anyone send me ideas and ill implement them again sry for not updating**

**-CJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

I learned today at school that Zeke iis having a party tonight. Great. at the end if the day I went home and got ready I know that Zeke is going to make us play Truth or Dare so I have to prepare. But first I want to do something to piss Zeke off. I know that Zeke is out with Uri getting stuff for the party! I run to the store and grab a dark blue hair dye container and sprint back home. Zeke is going to be home soon so I have to get itdone quickly I hipe into the bathroom and apply it to the tips of my bright blond hair and I waited for 30 minutes and I hear the door open and I hop oit of the shower and dry my it looks so cool! I hear the music blasting an people laughing so I put on my black tank top with my dark blue crop top to match my hair and my jeans and a swearshirt then I add eye liner and add some lipgloss.

I get down stairs an Chris runs up to me and tackles me "Can't breathe" I gasp out she releases me and looks at me from head to toe. "Tris you look amazing and your hair I love it but Zeke is going to be so mad!". "I know,where is my brother anyways?" she points and I see him sitting on the couch with Shauna driking a beer. Great now i'm going to have to deal with his hangover I walk over and he sees me "Tris what did you do to your hair!" I shrug an he gets up and walks away. Shauna geys up and comes up to me "He gets really sensitive when he is drunk" "I know" Zeke gets up on the dining room table and starts to yell "IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A SPECIFIC INVITE THEN LEAVE" Most if the people leave the only ones left are Chris,Me,Four,Uri,Zeke,Shauna,Mar and all sit in a circle and Uriah says "Let the games begin"...

**AN: Guys im so sorry for not updating I just need some help I would like to thank ImDauntlessAndYouKnowIt for helping me through my tiny panic attack and pls review I need more**

**-CJ**


End file.
